1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable computers in general, and in particular to an apparatus for reducing weight and thickness of portable computers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing weight and thickness of a housing for holding a display module of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Since heavy objects, such as documents and books, can be placed on top of a notebook computer, the mechanical strength of a housing of the notebook computer needs to be strong enough in order to protect the internal electronic components from the pressure exerted by the heavy objects. Particularly in a display-side of the housing in which a liquid crystal display is provided, the strength of a middle portion of an outer surface of the housing parallel to the display is the weakest. Thus, it is especially important to provide sufficient mechanical strength in the middle portion of the housing since a picture displayed on the liquid crystal display is easily affected (for example, distorted when the middle portion of the housing is pressed).
On the other hand, there has been constant demand for notebook computers to be thinner and lighter. Also, as wireless local-area networks have come into wide usage, many of the recently manufactured notebook computers are equipped with radio antennas for handling radio communications. The antennas for handling radio communications are arranged at an upper part or a side part of a liquid crystal display such that the sensitivities of the antennas are at maximum when a user uses the notebook computer. In addition, the number of antennas mounted in a display-side housing of a notebook computer tends to increase in order to meet the ever increasing frequency ranges for higher data transfer rates.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for reducing weight and thickness of a housing for holding a display module of a notebook computer without compromising its mechanical strength.